Les jeux de l'étendard
by Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock
Summary: Après les Hunger Games, le Capitole met en place de nouveaux jeux, composés de vingt-six candidats qui doivent survivre et attraper l'étendard de leurs adversaires pour remporter la victoire et ne pas se faire envoyer au district 14, où l'esclavage règne. Percy, Annabeth, Katniss et son petit-ami Peeta sont désignés pour la troisième édition de ces jeux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le froid lui mordait la peau. Elle regarda son partenaire qui semblait en proie aux mêmes appréhensions qu'elle. Il était grand et mince et possédait des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts transperçants. Elle regrettait de ne pas être comme lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient surtout emmêlés (bah oui, je fais trois heures de chasse pas trois heures de maquillage !) et ses yeux marrons voulaient plutôt dire « Barre-toi de mon chemin et je te ferai rien ».  
On les avait tirés au sort comme le voulait la règle. On les avait emmenés dans un bâtiment gris et sombre comme le voulait aussi la règle. Mais on ne leur avait pas interdit le droit à la parole. Malgré elle, la jeune fille commença :  
\- Tu…  
\- Non, la coupa-t-il. Annabeth. Je veux parler à Annabeth.  
Il restait figé, le regard fixé sur la porte en bois massif.  
\- D'accooooord… murmura-t-elle.  
\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je suis simplement trop sonné pour discuter. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Il baissa la tête. Décidément, ce gars l'intriguait. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, revoir sa « Annabeth ». Elle aussi, elle aurait pu penser à Peeta, Gale, Prim ou encore sa mère. Mais elle avait déjà vécu cette situation deux fois et malgré le fait qu'elle en soit triste (Oh ça va, hein !), elle ne pouvait penser à eux.  
\- Juste, reprit-elle, je peux savoir ton nom au moins.  
\- Percy. Percy Jackson, répondit-il.  
\- Enchantée, moi c'est Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, dit-elle sur le même ton.

*******

Peeta Mellark gravit les marches du perron. Il se retourna une dernière fois dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de ses parents ou mieux encore, celui de Katniss. Mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait quand elle le verrait parmi les vingt-six joueurs. Elle avait été nommée avec un certain Percy Jackson, un adolescent du district treize qu'on appelait, allez savoir pourquoi, le district des Dieux.  
En effet, on racontait que les habitants de celui-ci naissaient d'un humain tout à fait banal et d'un… dieu. Un dieu, enfin, pas n'importe quels dieux, puisque ceux-ci étaient les dieux grecs olympiens. Vous imaginez ? Etre un… quoi au juste ? Une moitié de dieu, un demi-dieu donc ? Incroyable, non, vraiment incroyable.  
En attendant, il se concentra sur le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il détailla la jeune fille du district –comme par hasard le treize qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle se prénommait Annabeth. Des cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux gris, d'un gris orage, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Plutôt jolie, en soi. Non, se réprimanda-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment de mater ta coéquipière. En plus, celle-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus sage que lui, plus disciplinée. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, ses yeux n'exprimant rien de particulier. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle où on leur pria d'attendre tranquillement l'arrivée de leurs proches. Tranquillement, ouais, c'est ça, pensa-t-il.  
\- Alors, dit-il, pour engager la conversation, tu as quel âge ?  
C'était une question plutôt idiote, sachant que l'âge des tributs allait de douze à dix-huit ans et que cette fille n'en paraissait pas moins de seize, mais sur le moment, il n'y fit pas attention.  
\- Dix-sept ans, répondit-elle mécaniquement.  
\- J'en ai dix-huit. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
Elle parut déroutée pendant cinq secondes mais elle se reprit :  
\- Oui, et toi ?  
Il allait lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Un quadragénaire déboula dans son fauteuil roulant suivi de quelques autres personnes dont ses parents.  
\- Kir…  
Elle se stoppa net. Puis elle hésita :  
\- Euh, M. Brunner, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là !  
Elle s'adressait à lui comme on parle à un professeur ce qui lui fit un peu bizarre. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Peeta fut tellement étonné par ces effusions qu'il en oublia presque ses parents. Heureusement, il se ressaisit. Il les embrassa maladroitement et leur murmura un faible « je t'aime ». Il aurait pu très bien leur dire : « Je vais mourir dans une semaine, mais c'est pas grave, la vie continue ! » que ça leur aurait fait la même chose. C'est-à-dire une tronche ni tout à fait heureuse, ni tout à fait triste, bref, absente. Mais soudain, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce en courant. Peeta croisa le regard de la jolie brune qui venait d'arriver et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

******

Percy :

Il fit quelques pas, hésitant. Elle, ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée. Il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle maintenant. Elle se blottit soudain contre lui et Percy l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.  
\- Cervelle d'Algues, Cervelle d'Algues, répétait-elle inlassablement en pleurant sur son épaule.  
\- On est ensemble, mon Puits de Sagesse, on est ensemble.  
Il releva son menton pour l'embrasser doucement. La jeune fille se laissa faire et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Tout le monde les regardait, mais il s'en moquait. Il était avec Annabeth et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils se séparèrent enfin. Leurs proches les regardaient intensément. Percy, qui n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour pour autant, se lança :  
\- Bah quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit d'embrasser ma copine ?  
La mère de cette dernière le fusilla du regard tandis que son père lui fit un clin d'œil qui en disait long.  
\- On va pas se disputer pour si peu ! répliqua son père.  
\- Ouais, c'est sûr. C'est pas parce que Aaaa… Anaïs et toi sont en conflit depuis des « siècles » qu'il faut tout mettre sur le dos des enfants, dit-il.  
Il avait légèrement hésité sur le prénom de la mère d'Annabeth et espéra que personne ne s'en était aperçu. Le père du jeune homme ne répondit pas et le garde en profita pour débarquer dans la salle.  
\- Les jeux de l'étendard vont commencer, déclara-t-il.

******

Annabeth :

Jamais Annabeth n'avait été aussi terrorisée de sa vie. Et pourtant, elle en avait eu des aventures comme celle-ci. Porter le poids du ciel sur ses épaules en avait fait partie. Ou encore faire face à une femme-araignée aussi hideuse que les cheveux de Percy au réveil, le matin. Non, quand même pas, mais ça lui donné une raison de le taquiner gentiment avant de l'embrasser juste pour le consoler. Faut dire que ça le dérangeait pas, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait dû déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres juste pour cette petite blague. Un plan digne d'une fille d'Athéna. Elle chassa ses pensées qui étaient un peu trop joyeuses à son goût vu la situation du moment. Elle sentit les doigts de Percy se refermaient sur les siens. Elle regarda sa Cervelle d'Algues avec insistance. Le pauvre paraissait blanc comme un linge et respirait difficilement. Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne. Percy avait toujours été courageux mais cette fois-ci, il n'en menait pas large. Forcément, vu que son défaut fatal était la loyauté. Alors, être séparé de ses amis, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Les jeux de l'étendard ressemblaient un peu au jeu si connu dans leur colonie, Capture-l'étendard. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de capturer un drapeau. Le jeu se déroulait par équipe de deux tributs différents : Peeta et elle. Au total, ils étaient vingt-six tributs. Le but était simple et même pas difficile. Mais la cause était autrement plus dure à accepter. Les participants qui se feraient prendre leur étendard partiraient pour le district quatorze : le tout nouveau district mais aussi celui de la mort. En effet, le Capitole devait remplir ses troupes d'esclavage mais personne ne s'était porté volontaire comme on pouvait en douter. Un sort à pire fin que la mort, pensa-t-elle. Et comment pourrait-elle se battre contre Percy ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres tributs des districts allant de un à onze avaient été nommés. Ils étaient tous séparés de la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient puisque l'équipe se formait d'habitants venant de deux districts différents. Comme par exemple, Peeta habitait le district douze et elle, le district treize. Pour former le quatorze, il fallait des districts différents donc des tributs différents. Ce dernier aussi, était à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air extrêmement proche de Katniss, la coéquipière de Percy. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire alliance avec celle-ci pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec son petit-ami ? Mais elle ne savait pas si Peeta accepterait. Après tout, ils formaient une équipe maintenant. Elle se devait donc de lui faire confiance. Et ce n'était pas difficile, car le peu qu'elle l'avait vu, lui confirmait que ce type semblait comme Percy : Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses.  
Quelques adultes passèrent la porte de la pièce dont un particulièrement absent et en retrait, une bouteille de whisky à la main. De toute évidence, ces adultes seraient leurs mentors, leurs conseillers pour les jeux. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber sur le vieux bourré aux cheveux blonds. Elle lança un regard alarmé à Peeta. Celui-ci la rassura d'une main sur l'épaule :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.  
La jeune fille trouva son commentaire complètement absurde. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être inquiète. Le jeune homme, lui, ne paraissait pas apeuré pour un sou. Il avait même eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand l'homme à la bouteille d'alcool était arrivé. Justement, on leur annonçait leur mentor. Percy et Katniss firent la rencontre d'une jolie femme rousse, la trentaine, et bâtie bien comme il le faut. Malheureusement, Annabeth vit arriver le soûl de tout à l'heure venir à leur rencontre.  
\- Hey !dit-il en s'adressant à Peeta, ça fait longtemps dis-donc !  
Peeta sourit distraitement. Furieuse, la jeune fille se tourna vers ce dernier.  
\- Nan, mais je rêve ! Vous vous connaissiez en plus ?!  
\- Bah, on…je…un peu, bafouilla lamentablement le jeune homme.  
\- Ah, tu lui as pas dit. Vois-tu, blondinette, je m'appelle Haymitch et j'ai toujours été son mentor depuis les deux ans qu'il a fait les jeux de l'étendard. Non, en fait, il les a gagnés. Avec Katniss, évidemment.  
\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous vous voulez dire qu'il a déjà participé aux jeux de l'étendard ? Et t'es pas capable de me le dire toi-même ?! cria-t-elle en fusillant Peeta du regard.  
\- Voyez-vous ça ? C'est qu'elle est féroce la petite blondinette ! ricana Haymitch.  
Annabeth explosa littéralement :  
\- Alors, de un, appelez-moi encore une fois par un surnom débile et je vous jure que mon poing va se retrouver dans votre figure ! De deux, je suis sûrement, largement, évidemment beaucoup plus intelligente que vous, et de trois, ne me sous-estimez pas, je sais me battre.  
Un petit rire fusa derrière eux et un Percy au sourire espiègle débarqua et attrapa la taille d'Annabeth d'un bras.  
\- Elle a pas tort, vous savez, dit-il.  
\- Et aussi, rajouta Annabeth, fermez la bouche, Haymitch, vous allez avaler des moucherons. Je suis pas sûre que le mélange de whisky et de mouches soit délicieux.  
Sur ce, elle entraîna son copain loin des deux hommes. Peeta termina :  
\- Alors là, elle vous a mouché.  
Une expression on ne peut plus adaptée à la situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci à DreamShadow22452 pour sa review et à Bloody Lipstick et Zarbi pour être mes premiers followers. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre 2. Je vous préviens juste : mes chapitres sont toujours composés de deux points de vue, parfois plus... Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Percy :

Percy était tout sauf aux anges. Pourtant, il y avait Annabeth à ses côtés et sa partenaire de jeux avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Mais il aurait cents fois préféré rencontrer cette fille pour un tout autre jeu. Même pour un concours de tir à l'arc, où Katniss l'aurait battu à plates coutures tellement il était mauvais. Et par-dessus tout, Annabeth. C'était certain, un des deux allait partir. Et il refusait de penser que ce serait peut-être Annabeth. Mais c'était égoïste de sa part. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour vivre. Il s'imagina la réaction de sa petite-amie si elle apprenait au grand malheur qu'il venait d'être emmené au district quatorze. Elle serait perdue, anéantie dévastée. Après toutes les aventures vécues ensemble, elle ne pourrait retrouver la joie de vivre. Elle ne verrait plus jamais sa Cervelle d'algues. Ce détail le fit sourire. Au début, c'était juste un jeu stupide entre eux, se donner des surnoms : pour lui, le surnom qui lui valait toutes sortes de moqueries, et pour elle, une marque de fabrique. Mais Annabeth ne passait jamais pour une intello toute entière. Elle avait un cerveau savait s'en servir, comme elle le disait souvent quand Percy la taquinait pour ses excellentes notes, alors qu'elle était censée être dyslexique comme lui. Bon, il faut l'avouer, elle l'était un peu. Mais elle s'était si entraînée, n'avait jamais abandonné et avait fini par atteindre l'excellence. Tout ça pour dire, qu'à côté d'elle, il passait pour un crétin fini.

La voix féminine de cette dernière le tira de ses réflexions.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- A tout, à toi, à nous. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'un de nous deux partent dans ce maudit district. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te voir partir, je ne veux pas te perdre. Et même si tu es éliminée du jeu, saches que je te retrouverai toujours.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Le garçon ajouta en riant :

\- Je te fais ma déclaration d'amour hyper passionnée, enflammée et tout le tralala, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il imita le « o » formé par la bouche de la jeune femme. Annabeth ne répondit pas.

\- Puits de Sagesse ?

\- Annabeth ?

\- Annabeth !

Il la secoua par les épaules.

\- Euh Percy, daigna-t-elle enfin de répondre.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Il suivit son regard et vit la foule qui s'était tue. Depuis combien de temps, il ne savait pas. Il sentit ses joues prendre feu et sûrement, une teinte de rouge venait de lui colorer le visage tout entier.

\- Ça fait au moins deux fois qu'on vous a demandé de vous taire, dit la voix féminine de son mentor. Donc Percy, si tu pouvais reporter ta petite déclaration à la noix pour plus tard, ce serait bien, merci.  
\- Mais c'était trop mignon ! protesta quelqu'un.  
\- Ouais, même pas foutus de nous donner des conseils et ils se permettent quand même de crier sur eux ! répliqua un autre.

Percy fut touché. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas le soutener. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Helen, son mentor.

\- Jackson, va rejoindre ta partenaire et toi, Mlle Joli-cœur, retourne aux côtés de Peeta.

Ils s'empressèrent de regagner leurs places respectives. Katniss lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

\- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Il aurait bien voulu répondre « Non, je lui déclare mes sentiments en public, mais je la déteste plus que n'importe qui » ou peut-être « Oui, c'est la femme de ma vie, je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort » mais il dit simplement :

\- Oui.

Les adultes leur prièrent de les suivre. Ils traversèrent des salles et des couloirs avant que Katniss ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu sais, c'était très courageux de ta part de lui dire ça. Je n'aurais pas pu le dire à Peeta.  
\- C'est ton copain ?  
\- On pourrait dire ça. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Mais notre relation était basée tout d'abord sur un mensonge, simplement pour avoir des sponsors. C'est la première année que les districts sont mélangés entre eux. Et oui, c'est vrai, il vame manquer. Et oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime.  
\- Tu veux dire que vous étiez ensemble durant les jeux ?  
\- Oui, juste pour être sponsorisé. Mais je suis finalement tombée amoureuse de lui, mais pas dépendante. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Au district douze, il faut apprendre à travailler seul.  
\- C'est vrai que les jeux qui se déroulaient il y a quelques années se nommaient les Hunger games ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est que la deuxième année qu'on a arrêté ces jeux-là. Et ce n'est pas simplement le nom qui a changé, c'est aussi le but. J'ai fait la dernière édition des Hunger games, la soixante-quatorzième. Mais crois-moi, au final, c'est la même chose.  
\- Mais quel est le but ?  
\- Tu poses toujours des questions à longueur de journée ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

C'est vrai qu'il connaissait rarement les réponses, d'où son surnom. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.  
\- Le but était simple, tuer c'est gagner.  
\- Euh…  
\- Je t'explique, continua-t-elle, il y avait vingt-quatre candidats à l'époque. On ne savait pas que votre district avait survécu et donc le treize n'existait plus. Alors, pour rappeler la guerre de ce moment précis, c'est-à-dire, la destruction de votre district, ils ont inventé les jeux de la faim dont le principe était de tuer et survivre jusqu'à temps qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul survivant.  
\- Mais c'est dingue !

\- Et attends c'est pas tout ! Cette année-là, le Capitole avait décidé d'accorder la victoire à deux joueurs à condition que ceux-ci devaient partager le même district. Peeta et moi avons été jusqu'au bout mais au moment où l'on était censé gagner, ils nous ont averti qu'il n'y aurait finalement qu'un seul gagnant. Ils nous avaient piégés. Les amants maudits qu'on nous appelait à l'époque. Ils voulaient un combat sanguinaire. Alors, au lieu de leur offrir ce petit plaisir, j'ai pris des baies de sureau mortel et nous avons fait semblant de les avaler, ensemble. Obligés d'avoir un gagnant, ils nous ont forcé à arrêter et c'est comme ça que nous avons remporté la soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger games, finit-elle.

\- Waouh… dit-il impressionné. Et cette année, on peut gagner tous les deux ?  
\- C'est justement ça la nouvelle règle, gagner en équipe de deux et garder notre étendard.  
\- Mais si nous gagnons, je ne verrais plus jamais Annabeth ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous gagnerons ?  
\- Parce que pour avoir mis soixante-douze fois son nom dans le tirage au sort, murmura-t-il, il faut vraiment vouloir les faire mais surtout les gagner ces jeux.  
\- Je suis folle, tu ne savais pas ? dit-elle en riant. Ecoute, je ne veux pas que des gens deviennent esclaves parce qu'ils ne savent pas se battre. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Peeta de mettre autant de papiers que moi. Il te l'a sûrement dit.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu sauras te débrouiller au district quatorze ?  
\- Je suis sûrement plus douée que toi, répondit-elle.  
\- Ah ouais ?

Le jeune homme la défia du regard. Si seulement, elle savait.

\- Bah justement, on arrive à la salle d'entraînement, reprit Katniss, tu cas pouvoir me montrer.

Peeta :

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Annabeth était étrangement silencieuse. Il devait se l'avouer, il se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle paraissait si forte et à la fois fragile comme du verre. Si les règles étaient autres, il aurait bien voulu être avec Percy. Ce mec blaguait et riait tout le temps comme il l'avait pu le voir. Exactement comme lui. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu être jaloux de lui. Annabeth l'aimait vraiment, ça se voyait. Katniss n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour lui. En tout cas, elle ne le montrait pas. Comme c'était le brouhaha total, il demanda à Annabeth :

\- C'est vrai pour votre district ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? répondit-elle perplexe.  
\- Bah, cette histoire de dieux, tu sais…  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour en parler.  
\- Alors, tu ne nies pas ?  
\- Non, tu as le droit de savoir. Tu es mon coéquipier maintenant. La seule personne à qui je peux me confier.  
\- Et Percy ?  
\- C'est différent, il sait déjà tout de moi. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui.  
\- Effectivement, vous vous connaissez bien.  
\- Depuis nos douze ans, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement, je pouvais revivre cette époque.  
\- Ecoute, pour l'instant, on va s'entraîner. Je te promets que tu pourras le voir ce soir ou même peut-être avant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?  
\- Oh, arrête ton cinéma, tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. Il est la seule chose précieuse qu'il te reste.  
\- Percy n'est pas un objet, répondit froidement Annabeth.

Peeta laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Allez, au boulot !

Ils s'exercèrent pendant plusieurs heures et l'ancien gagnant découvrit avec stupeur qu'Annabeth était admirablement douée. Particulièrement au maniement du poignard. Elle combattait contre un entraîneur quelconque. Elle feintait, pourfendait et parait avec une souplesse de lionne. Son adversaire ne tarda pas perdre son arme. Elle lui serra la main honnêtement et vint vers lui toute fière de sa victoire.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? fit-elle en souriant.  
\- Ce que j'en pense… C'était juste impressionnant !

Quelques témoins du combat hochèrent la tête avec inquiétude et satisfaction à la fois. En effet, il y avait de quoi se faire du souci. Pas pour lui, bien sûr. Pour les autres. Cette fille était dangereuse et guerrière. Terriblement guerrière. Un atout de taille pour le jeu. Elle lui prit soudain le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'aux poids.

\- Il paraît que tu débrouilles pas mal aux poids.  
\- Comment…  
\- Allez, le coupa-t-elle. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Il prit donc un poids de quelques kilos, en l'occurrence, un sac de farine et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans sa ligne de tir. Il atterrit une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux, affirma Annabeth.  
\- Comment tu les sais ?  
\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Une montée d'adrénaline afflua dans ses veines et il réessaya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à passer le cap du soixante-quinze mètres. Voilà de quoi je suis capable, ma chère, pensa-t-il.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Il hochait la tête. Haymitch arriva quelques instants plus tard pour voir où ils en étaient. Pour sa part, il se trouvait sur l'activité de peinture-camouflage. Il vénérait cette activité. Question de survie, il n'y avait pas mieux pour échapper à l'ennemi. Katniss s'entraînait à l'arc avec Annabeth et un autre garçon pas plus vieux que treize ans. Sa copine se moquait pas mal de lui mais Annabeth discutait comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il ne se souvint pas de son district. Ah, mais non, c'est vrai, c'était le fils d'un des entraîneurs, un homme très pâle aux cheveux bruns presque noirs.

\- Ah, toujours aux activités de survie ! s'exclama Haymitch arrivé derrière lui.  
\- C'est un peu le but du jeu. Dites, pourquoi participe-t-il à l'entraînement celui-là ? dit-il en pointant le garçon du doigt.  
\- Oh, simplement parce qu'il est désigné de sous-entraîneur comme son père n'est pas là. Donc je suppose qu'il aime bien donner un coup de main.  
\- Mais il a treize piges, tout au plus.  
\- Ne le sous-estime pas, il est doué.  
\- Ouais…

Il se résigna donc à aller voir de plus près le nouveau-venu. De son côté, Percy se battait rageusement avec des mannequins de paille mais surtout avec une épée. Depuis quand l'épée est de nouveau une arme ? Pour lui, ça datait de plusieurs milliers d'années ! Pourtant, il faut avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Toute en bronze massif, elle rutilait et dérangeait une sorte de puissance. Il n'avait déjà pas vu beaucoup d'épées dans sa courte vie mais celle-ci se trouvait complètement différente de celles qu'il avait vues. Percy se figea soudain quand il vit le jeune adolescent brun au teint fantomatique se rapprochait de lui.

Malgré lui, Peeta entendit la conversation :

\- Par les dieux, Nico, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Un petit coup de brume et le tour est joué !  
\- Je rêve ! T'as fait passer Hadès pour un entraîneur ? pouffa Percy.

Peeta se demanda en quoi la situation était drôle. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

\- Oh bah, tu sais, les mortels sont vraiment stupides ! Mon père n'est pas là comme tu peux le voir. Il était trop mal à l'aise.

A ce moment-là, Percy éclata de rire.

\- Oh la la, j'ai raté ça ! dit-il en riant comme un fou.

\- Bon, on se fait un petit duel ? demanda le prénommé Nico.

\- Avec plaisir, dit Percy en retrouvant son sérieux.

Nico attrapa son épée dans son fourreau. Elle était entièrement noire et longue d'un mètre. Percy fit de même et le combat s'engagea. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent longuement. Les deux étaient vraiment doués mais Percy avait plus d'expérience, ça se voyait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fine lame noire tomba à terre.

\- Eh, pas mal, mec, t'as progressé ! le complimenta Percy.  
\- Merci, mais je n'aurais jamais ton niveau.  
\- Ah bah, on peut pas tout avoir. Réveiller les morts, c'est déjà bien.

Peeta avait-il bien entendu ? Réveiller les morts, non, impossible.

\- Lever des vagues immenses et faire sa tornade perso, c'est bien aussi, je trouve, répliqua Nico.  
\- Ça suffit les garçons ! cria une voix féminine.

Annabeth arrivait par derrière. Elle enlaça amoureusement Percy par la taille. Celui-ci se tourna pour la voir en face.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon petit Puits de Sagesse.  
\- Toi aussi, ma Cervelle d'Algues, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand Nico les stoppa :

\- C'est pas que je trouve pas ça trop mignon, mais je pense qu'on vous demande.

Effectivement, Haymitch se tenait derrière ce dernier.

\- Nous devons parler sérieusement, Annabeth.

* * *

**Votre avis ? Je serais super contente si j'avais quelques petites reviews en plus... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Un nouveau chapitre avec du Percabeth, des disputes, des secrets... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir !**

**Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait pour les deux premiers chapitres, alors autant le faire maintenant : **

**Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Katniss et Peeta. Tous ces personnages sont à Rick Riordan ou à Suzanne Collins !**

* * *

Annabeth suivit son mentor dans une petite pièce.

\- Un verre ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire, Haymitch ?

\- Écoute, dans deux jours, vous serez dans l'arène. Il n'y aura que deux gagnants à la fin. Et je vais tout faire pour que ce soient Peeta et toi.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi égoïste dans une situation pareille ?

\- Je me fiche complètement que Percy soit ton copain, poulette. Je suis ton mentor, je dois vous encourager, c'est mon boulot.

Pour une fois, Annabeth ne réagit pas au surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, je peux m'en aller ?

\- Non, rassis-toi.  
Elle se radossa contre le dossier de la chaise et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu vas tout faire pour gagner, Annabeth. Tu vas oublier ton copain et tu vas gagner. Tu es une véritable battante, je l'ai vu. Je ne te demande pas de l'ignorer, simplement de vous éviter durant le jeu.

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Peeta doit faire pareil avec Katniss, tu sais, reprit-il. C'est tout aussi difficile pour lui. Alors, évitez tout bonnement de vous croiser dans l'arène.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement et se leva pour sortir. Haymitch ne la retint pas. Elle vit que tous les autres tributs s'étaient rassemblés. Les instructeurs annonçaient les règles pour la journée du lendemain.

\- Ils vont vous regarder et vous noter. Faites de votre mieux et tout se passera bien.

\- De quoi parlent-ils ? demanda-t-elle à Peeta.

Le jeune homme, surpris, mit quelques secondes à répondre :

\- Demain, c'est la journée de démonstration. Les juges vont regarder comment tu te débrouilles à l'entraînement et te noter. Présente ton meilleur élément, donc le poignard. Mais pour le moment, ils vont nous présenter nos chambres.

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'on les appelle. Une jeune femme vint les trouver et leur fit traverser des couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle composa un code et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Annabeth n'en crût pas ses yeux. Cette suite était impressionnante. Dans les tons beiges et marron, elle se composait de deux grandes chambres avec salle de bains privative, kitchenette et une immense baie vitrée faisait office de mur gauche tout entier. La jeune fille sauta sur le premier lit et Peeta se précipita dans l'autre chambre.

\- Le repas vous sera apporté à 19 h 00, déclara la réceptionniste et elle referma la porte.

\- Alors, on peut parler maintenant ? demanda Peeta en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

\- Oui, il est temps que je me présente véritablement. Je suis Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, du combat et de l'architecture.

\- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Peeta.

\- Euh, chez nous, c'est plutôt « par les dieux », plaisanta Annabeth.

\- Tu as des pouvoirs ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je suis une demi-déesse, mais je ne commande pas d'élément. Percy, lui, oui.

\- Attends, Percy est aussi un demi-dieu ?

\- Oui, c'est le fils de Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux.

\- Oh, j'y crois pas.

Soudain, juste après qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase, une lumière puissante envahit la pièce.

\- Ferme les yeux ! cria Annabeth.

Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il l'avait fait. Quand la lumière diminua enfin, elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est bon, dit-elle.

Peeta semblait un peu sonné et elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Poséidon se tenait devant elle, se courbant pour pouvoir garder sa taille de six bons mètres. Heureusement que le plafond était haut.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de révéler mon existence ?! hurla-t-il, furieux.

\- Euh, bonjour, Seigneur Poséidon.

Oh merde, dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? C'est à ce moment-là que Percy choisit pour débarquer dans la chambre. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Mystère.

\- Oh, Papa…

\- Salut, Percy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Demande à ta copine, elle connaît la réponse.

\- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers ladite copine.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Euh bah, j'ai dit à Peeta…

\- T'as dit à Peeta que nous étions des demi-dieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- Percy, il y avait déjà des rumeurs qui circulaient…

\- Bordel, je me fous de savoir s'il y avait des rumeurs ou pas ! C'est un mortel, Annabeth !

\- Mais je sais…

\- Oui, tu sais toujours tout ! explosa-t-il.

Elle leva la main et le gifla.

\- T'es obligé de t'énerver comme ça ? Je me suis même pas expliquée !

Des sanglots plein la voix, elle quitta la pièce en courant. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles de Percy :

\- Annabeth ! Attends, reviens ! T'es fier de toi ?

Elle supposa qu'il s'adressait à son père. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait juste besoin de compagnie. Féminine de préférence. Katniss serait parfaite. Elle toqua à plusieurs portes et au bout de la troisième, elle tomba sur Katniss.

\- Annabeth, ça ne va pas ?

C'est bizarre mais elle ne lui demanda pas avec un « tout va bien » habituel. On dirait qu'elle savait qu'elle se trouvait mal. Bon, ses larmes y étaient pour quelque chose. L'ex-gagnante s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Annabeth s'effondra sur le lit qui se présenta à elle. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots.

\- C'est à cause de Percy ?

\- Oui. Enfin non.

\- À cause de tout ? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Oui.

Elle vint lui passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai révélé un secret, qui, apparemment, n'était pas censé être dévoiler.

\- Ce secret est-il si important ?

\- Bah, tout le monde s'en doute un peu. Moi, je trouve qu'il est incroyable.

\- Attends, c'est la rumeur qui circule que tu trompes Percy avec Nico ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oups…

Les deux jeunes filles venaient de voir Percy déboulait dans la chambre.

\- C'était ça la rumeur qui circulait ? Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, tu me trompes avec Nico ?! hurla-t-il comme un fou.

Annabeth, pas du tout paniquée pour autant, répliqua d'une voix douce :

\- Enfin, Percy, calme-toi. C'est ridicule, Nico a treize ans. Tu réfléchis parfois ?

Elle crût déceler de la colère dans ses yeux mais Katniss interrompit la conversation.

\- Percy vient de jurer par tous les dieux de l'Olympe ?

\- Eh merde, soupira ce dernier. Bon, puisque Annabeth l'a annoncé et confirmé à Peeta, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. Je suis le fils de Sally Jackson et Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux.

Percy :

\- Je savais pas que Sally Jackson était une déesse, dit-elle.

\- Euh non, rigola Percy, c'est juste ma merveilleuse mère. Une simple mortelle.

\- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt cool. Et pourquoi ça t'as mis dans un tel état qu'Annabeth ait dit votre « secret » à Peeta ?

Elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant le mot « secret ».

\- Cool, tu trouves ça cool ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis hyper impulsif de nature de toute façon. Sans doute la pression. Et puis, tu sais, on est sortis ensemble en s'étripant, avec Annabeth.

\- Allez, vas t'excuser.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Sa petite-amie faisait toujours la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Tu m'en veux ? Tu veux plus t'étriper avec ta Cervelle d'Algues ?

\- Mais non, je ne t'en veux plus, gros bêta.

Il fit semblant d'être vexé à ce surnom mais Annabeth lui sauta dessus et il oublia complètement. Elle embrassa à pleine bouche. Il prit sa taille entre ses mains et la fit rouler sur le dos. Il passa sa main sur son ventre en lui faisant des chatouilles. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'adore.

\- C'est pas trop le moment, déclara-t-il, gêné.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Arrête mon petit Puits de Sagesse, je suis irrésistible, t'as trop envie de…

\- Oui, le coupa-t-elle, mais il me semble que c'est pas toujours moi qui le veux. Ça te dit quelque chose les trois fois de la semaine dernière ?

Il rougit aussitôt. Annabeth sourit, amusée. Il s'empressa de lui coller ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne parle. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et redoubla l'intensité du baiser. Il finit par passer ses mains sous son T-shirt pour le lui enlever. Elle rompit le baiser et haleta :

\- T'as raison, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu déçu tout de même.

Elle éluda la question et répondit :

\- Enlève juste ton T-shirt, que je puisse voir tes pectoraux une dernière fois.

\- Je te l'avais dit, mes tablettes de chocolat sont irrésistibles, plaisanta-il.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et fit courir ses doigts sur ses muscles saillants. Elle finit enfin par se laisser tomber sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Et sur ces paroles, ils s'endormirent sans même avoir attendu le repas.

Katniss :

Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. Ils s'étaient sûrement endormis. Curieuse, elle se leva pour aller voir. En les apercevant, elle sourit légèrement. Percy, torse nu (dire que je ne l'ai pas maté serait un mensonge), tenait sa copine par la taille qui était également en sous-vêtements et se trouvait allongée sur lui. Elle avait étroitement entrelacé ses jambes avec les siennes. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage que Percy soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ça lui rappela les premiers jeux, les Hunger Games. Les fois où elle se blottissait contre Peeta pour s'endormir (ils n'étaient pas torse nu et en petite culotte, mais quand même !).

Elle se retira de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle aurait bien aimé aussi que Peeta vienne la voir, la rassurer. Percy et Annabeth étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, eux (ou plutôt, leurs bouches étaient collées ensemble). Non qu'elle était jalouse, du tout. Qui voudrait avoir sa langue tout engourdie et de la salive plein la bouche ? Mais, elle n'avait vu son soi-disant « copain » qu'une seule fois depuis le commencement des jeux. C'est sûr, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même relation que les deux tourtereaux qu'étaient Percy et Annabeth. Mais ils avaient vécu autant de choses ensemble. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas une demi-déesse (ça comportait seulement un léger avantage, je dis bien léger). Mais avant tout, elle devait se concentrer sur l'entraînement du lendemain : pour impressionner encore une fois les jurés. Elle prépara donc ses affaires et se coucha la tête pleine de songes et d'appréhensions. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, un cauchemar commença. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Une douce lumière filtrait à travers le feuillage des grands chênes. Elle remarqua que son arc était posé à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour le prendre mais aussitôt, elle sentit un craquement de branches derrière elle. Elle se retourna telle une tigresse et fondit sur sa proie. La personne qu'elle tenait se débattait sacrément bien. Elle finit par l'immobiliser et entrevit enfin son visage : Nico.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! suppliait le garçon.

\- Nico ? appela une autre voix. Nico, où es-tu ?

\- Ici, viens m'aider !

Une pré-ado âgée d'une douzaine d'années débarqua derrière eux. Pas plus grande que Nico, mais tout aussi féroce. Elle tenait un couteau de chasse dans une main et une épée dans l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir une épée à la fin ?! La fille se jeta sur elle mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter, son rêve se troubla.

Une main la secouait doucement par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Annabeth et Percy, habillés et armés se tenaient sur le bord de son lit.

\- C'est l'heure, dit la fille d'Athéna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon et bien, j'ai vu que quelques personnes étaient intéressées par cette fiction malgré le fait que j'ai arrêté de la poster il y a plus d'un an. Mais vu que j'ai posté une vingtaine de chapitres sur un autre site, autant poster le reste ici même si je pense que je ne la terminerais jamais... :/ **

**Laissez tout de même une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir ! :')**

Katniss (suite) :

Elle aperçut immédiatement Nico dans la salle d'entraînement. Il s'accoudait sur le dossier d'une chaise et discutait tout à fait normalement avec une fille de son âge (ça sentait la drague à plein nez). Elle s'approcha d'eux mais elle reconnut aussitôt la jeune fille de son rêve.

\- Hey, Katniss, la salua Nico.

\- Nico, je…

\- Attends, laisse-moi au moins te faire la présentation de la charmante jeune fille que voilà. Donc, Katniss, voici Gabrielle, mais tu peux l'appeler Gabi.

\- Merci Nico, répondit celle-ci, mais je pouvais le faire moi-même.

Sa belle assurance s'affaissa tout à coup et il rougit comme une tomate (comment un type au teint fantomatique peut-il rougir ? Franchement, aucune idée.). La dénommée Gabrielle lui tendit la main qui la serra fermement.

\- Ouh, ça, c'est une poigne ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur…

\- Pourquoi donc, ma Katniss ?

Elle se retourna subitement (le seul qui l'appelait comme ça-ou plutôt qui avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça, c'était Peeta). Effectivement, il venait d'arriver, rayonnant et souriant, comme toujours. Malgré elle, son cœur fit des soubresauts dans sa poitrine (ça fait un mal de chien !). Elle courut quand même se blottir dans ses bras. Elle renifla son odeur (pas comme un chien cette fois !) et étreignit ses doigts.

\- Oh, mais c'est fantastique, vous êtes toujours ensemble ? intervint la voix de Gabrielle. Vous étiez tellement mignons durant les Hunger games ! Et que je te fasse des papouilles par-ci, et que je te fasse des chatouilles par-là, susurra-t-elle.

\- Euh, je ne me rappelle pas des chatouilles, bafouilla l'ex-gagnante.

\- Bon, interrompit Nico, tu voulais me parler Katniss ? Et pitié, épargne-moi les « Tu sors avec Annabeth ?! » ou les « Tu mens à Percy ? ». Parce que j'en ai par-dessus la tête qu'on me le dise depuis ce matin.

\- De quoi ? demanda Peeta.

\- Laisse tomber, je te raconterai plus tard. Va rejoindre Annabeth.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et suivit Nico dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Il faut juste que je te dise que j'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit, à propos de toi et de Gabrielle, ta petite-amie.

\- C'est pas ma petite-amie ! protesta Nico en rougissant.

\- Oh, vu comment vous vous regardez, je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. Mais c'est pas le sujet. Nous étions donc dans la forêt, en plein jeu, je crois. Et Gabrielle a surtout essayé de me tuer pour que tu puisses te libérer de mon emprise, car je t'avais attrapé. Mais la question est, pourquoi êtes-vous dans le jeu ?

\- Katniss, c'est juste un rêve.

Son ton était rassurant et plein de réconfort, mais elle n'en parut pas moins apeurée pour autant. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sûrement parce que Nico et Gabi avaient l'âge de sa petite sœur. Elle cherchait à les protéger, c'est tout. Elle reprit la parole, adoptant un ton plus sûr :

\- Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il était plutôt prémonitoire, ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de rêves… Mais après tout, tu as raison, ce n'est qu'un simple rêve.

\- Tu fais souvent des rêves prémonitoires ?

\- Oui, un peu comme celui-ci, mais ils ne se réalisent jamais entièrement.

\- Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Tu as des facilités dans un domaine quelconque ?

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Oui, j'adore chasser et je me débrouille plutôt pas mal au tir à l'arc.

\- Tu te débrouilles ? Tu veux dire que tu es excellente ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Nico semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion et fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Agacée, Katniss enchaîna :

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Oh, par Hadès, c'est pas bon du tout ça…

\- Me dit pas que t'es aussi un demi-dieu ?

Nico, pas le moins du monde surpris par sa question, répondit simplement :

\- Si, et peut-être bien que toi aussi.

Peeta :

Il était assis à côté de Percy et attendait son tour pour l'entraînement, comme tout le monde. Il ne cessait de triturer un morceau de fer pour essayer de l'assembler à quelques rouages.

\- J'ai un ami qui fait ça tout le temps, dit Percy.

\- Ça, quoi ?

\- Assembler des pièces, bricoler, ce genre de choses… Tu aimes bien ?

\- Non, pas spécialement, moi, je suis boulanger en vérité. Alors, je pétrie la pâte.

\- Boulanger ? Tu travailles déjà ?

\- Non, mes parents dirigent la boulangerie de la ville, donc je les aide. Je suis doué pour la décoration de gâteaux.

\- Ah…

Peeta regarda le jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas intéressé pour un sou et s'en moquait royalement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Percy, c'est sûr que décorer des pâtisseries est vraiment très utile.

Un sourire ironique flottait sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'avoir ce sourire très souvent. Ravageur pour les filles, mais provoquant chez les garçons.

\- Détrompes-toi, ça aide vraiment pour le camouflage, dans la forêt.

\- Et savoir manier une arme, ça aide pas mal aussi…

Une lueur de défi intensifia son regard vert. Il voulait un combat. Mais malheureusement, Peeta ne savait pas manier un poignard comme Annabeth, tirer comme Katniss et encore moins se battre à l'épée comme Percy. Une femme arriva dans la petite pièce.

\- Peeta Mellark, veuillez-vous présenter pour l'entraînement.

C'était son tour démontrer de quoi il était capable, à lui seul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Annabeth :

Annabeth était on ne peut plus stressée. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'entraînement, pensa-t-elle. Non, impossible, elle réussirait. Sans se vanter, elle maniait le poignard comme personne. En attendant son tour, elle se plongea, comme les enfants d'Athéna en avaient l'habitude, dans de profondes réflexions. Elle ressassa la nouvelle que Nico lui avait avouée, quelques instants plus tôt. Katniss, une demi-déesse. Malgré sa divine intelligente, elle n'en crût d'abord pas un mot. Puis, elle se rappela les capacités impressionnantes que Katniss avait pour la chasse et le tir à l'arc. Et elle possédait une très belle voix, lui avait confié Peeta. Mais ces talents n'allaient pas ensemble. La déesse Artémis était douée pour la chasse avec son arc et Apollon, également, mais aussi en chant. Et si elle avait du sang des deux dieux qui coulait dans ses veines ? Elle avait toujours sa mère mais son père était mort dans un tragique accident de mineurs. Et si c'était Apollon ? Après tout, sa passion pour la chasse était peut-être individuelle. Oui, plus Annabeth réfléchissait, plus elle se convainquait elle-même. Katniss était une Sang-Mêlé. Katniss était une fille d'Apollon.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par une voix qu'elle trouvait familière. On pouvait voir Peeta sur le petit écran de la télé appartenant à la salle d'attente. Il démontrait ses capacités à… l'épée ?! Depuis quand Peeta savait-il manier une épée ? Il se battait maladroitement contre un entraîneur. Ses mouvements étaient lents et un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque estocade. Il se stoppa tout à coup.

Une voix l'interpella et son visage changea brusquement d'émotion. Annabeth aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'avait dit le juge. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Dès que Percy apparut dans le champ de vision, elle sut immédiatement qu'ils s'affronteraient dans un combat singulier. Percy était aussi soucieux que son adversaire, enfin son partenaire. Il observait son épée Turbulence tout en regardant systématiquement autour de lui.

\- Le principe est de blesser superficiellement l'autre. Surtout, une petite entaille, rien de plus.

Percy en fut encore plus retourné. Et Annabeth comprit enfin pourquoi. L'épée de son copain était seulement en bronze céleste et ne pouvait donc pas blesser les mortels. Impossible de vaincre Peeta sans une lame en acier. Elle voulut courir lui porter secours mais à part un petit baiser qu'elle aurait pu lui voler, elle ne lui saurait d'aucune utilité. Son malaise s'accrût quand le combat commença. Percy se laissait faire lamentablement et il était si loin de Peeta qu'elle eut peur qu'on le lui reproche. Mais ils continuèrent lentement, sans grande conviction et banalement. Soudain, Percy ferma les yeux et sa lame se transforma : elle devint grise, moins rutilante mais aussi affinée et tranchante. Formidable, de l'acier, pensa Annabeth. Elle ne sut pas comment mais elle ne se posa pas la question. Elle serra les dents et pria pour que Percy s'en sorte. Indemne ou pas, mais il devait gagner. Elle se sentait coupable de penser comme ça. Son orgueil remontait à la surface. Comment réagirait-elle si Percy sortait blessé de ce combat ? Mal, très mal. Mais Percy ne pouvait pas perdre, pas pour un Sang-mêlé. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Annabeth se reconcentra sur le petit écran. Peeta semblait affaibli et Percy gagnait en souplesse. Il paraît et pourfendait comme un dieu. Par Athéna, qu'il était beau ! Annabeth se sentit rougir par cette brusque marque d'admiration. Bon, au moins, elle fantasmait sur son copain et pas sur un autre. Après un ultime coup, il réussit enfin à désarmer son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba lamentablement sur les fesses et ne put se relever, car Percy venait de lui passer sa lame sous la gorge.

Le combat cessa quelques instants plus tard et Annabeth courut rejoindre son petit-ami qui quittait la salle. Elle sauta dans ses bras.

\- Hey, doucement ! dit Percy en riant.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Ta lame, elle s'est…

\- Je ne sais pas, la coupa-t-il. Honnêtement, je pense que c'est Papa qui m'a envoyé un petit coup de pouce. Si j'avais su qu'on était censé blesser, j'aurai prévu autre chose que mon épée, mais pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas que le jeu consistait à mutiler les autres.

\- Mais, as-tu blessé Peeta ?

\- Non, les juges ont décrété que comme j'avais mis Peeta à terre, je n'avais pas à le blesser. Bon, et c'est pas tout ça, mais il me semble que ça va être ton tour, Princesse.

\- Princesse ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Princesse ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Depuis que je dois être à tes pieds, répondit-il, taquin.

Annabeth lui sourit malicieusement, lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres et s'empressa de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Elle salua les jurés et dégaina son poignard. Pour ne pas avoir à blesser quelqu'un, elle déclara :

\- Je me mesurais à des mannequins de paille.

\- Pourquoi pas à un entraîneur ? répliqua aussitôt l'un des jurés.

\- Parce qu'il ne serait pas assez fort.

\- Tu oses dire que tu sais manier un poignard mieux que nos chers entraîneurs ?

\- Oui, ma lame n'est pas assez digne pour eux.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Cependant, nous aimerions bien te rajouter une petite difficulté en plus.

Il concerna rapidement ses compagnons et reprit :

\- Nous allons finalement te donner un hologramme. Ce n'est ni un entraîneur, ni un mannequin, mais nous pouvons lui indiquer ton niveau pour un combat à force égale. Donc, à combien devons-nous le régler ?

\- Le plus élevé possible, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Annabeth savait que c'était du suicide mais son défaut fatal ne lui permit pas de réfléchir au danger qu'elle courait.

\- Si tu arrives à mettre ton adversaire KO, je te promets que nous te respecterons jusqu'à la fin des jeux. Sur ce, bonne chance !

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se plaça donc sur la plateforme que lui indiquait le juré et attendit. En quelques secondes, un guerrier informatique apparut devant ses yeux. Annabeth n'eut pas le temps d'observer son adversaire. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle. Comment pouvait-on combattre un partenaire de cette nature-là ? Eh bien, en vérité, l'hologramme était réellement bien reproduit mais on voyait qu'il ne savait que se battre à l'épée, qui, en revanche, était en véritable acier et ne faisait pas partie du guerrier. Ce dernier se battait rudement bien mais ses coups étaient… d'une facilité déconcertante. Annabeth sentit qu'il était entièrement programmé pour un humain et non pour un demi-dieu. Donc, certes, un mortel n'aurait pas fait mieux mais Annabeth ne l'était qu'à moitié. Elle paraît les coups avec une grâce de tigresse et tournoyait sur elle-même faisant de son poignard un arc mortel. Elle tenta une feinte qu'un certain fils d'Hermès avait apprise à Percy. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces et l'épée de son adversaire s'envola dans les airs pour finalement atterrir sur le sol avec un cling-clang retentissant.

L'hologramme, achevé et vaincu, disparut aussitôt.

\- Voilà comment vous me respecterez jusqu'à la fin du jeu, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire désinvolte.

Elle salua les juges, complètements ébahis, et sortit d'une démarche fière et audacieuse. Percy l'attendait, un sourire idiot figé sur les lèvres.

\- Là, je peux t'appeler Princesse ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Annabeth.

Percy :

Percy était littéralement scotché. Tout simplement impressionné. Il savait sa petite-amie forte au poignard mais de là à vaincre un hologramme… Bizarrement, il avait un peu douté d'elle avant le commencement du combat. Son orgueil surdimensionné va la tuer, avait-il pensé. Mais Annabeth ne possédait pas qu'un défaut fatal. Non, elle avait bien d'autres qualités : déterminée, intelligente, courageuse,… Et elle savait les mettre à profit. Puits de Sagesse ne lui allait pas si bien que ça finalement. Certes, pour rien au monde, elle n'enfreindrait une règle, mais elle était tout à fait capable de se sortir seule d'une situation avec un tant soit peu de risques. Et cette soudaine poussée d'audace n'avait fait qu'accroître au fil des années mais surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui.

Annabeth lui reprochait souvent d'être trop impulsif, d'agir sans réfléchir préalablement. En réalité, Percy pensait souvent à elle, pour ne pas dire tout le temps,…en bien. Jamais, il ne la faisait culpabiliser ou ne la vexer volontairement. Ou si, peut-être, quand il la taquinait au sujet de son intelligence qu'il trouvait trop élevée, même pour une fille d'Athéna. Percy se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui faisait jamais de compliments et il en resta un peu vexé.

\- Annabeth, comment tu me trouves ?

\- Comment je te trouve ?

\- Oui, mes défauts, mes qualités…

Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit :

\- Oh, Percy, sache que tu es le copain le plus fantastique du monde. Tu es drôle, courageux, attentionné, loyal… Bon, je te l'accorde, c'est censé être ton défaut fatal. Mais pour l'instant, il ne te gêne pas ? En plus de ça, tu es le demi-dieu le plus beau et le plus sexy de la terre entière, lui chuchota-elle dans son oreille.

Il rit, soulagé, et lui déposa un petit baiser dans le creux du cou. Percy la prit par la taille et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils regardèrent ensemble le petit écran de télévision. Katniss y était affichée, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres, inclinant la tête pour saluer les jurés. Elle devait avoir fini son épreuve. Percy fut déçu d'avoir raté sa prestation. Il paraît qu'elle était hyper, méga, super douée au tir à l'arc. Bon, ok, le « hyper, méga, super » n'était pas vraiment adapté mais Percy le pensait comme ça. Annabeth, de son côté, semblait préoccupée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jurer en grec depuis trente secondes et ça devenait limite agaçant.

\- Annabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par dire Percy.

\- Oh, Percy, j'ai raté… fallait absolument que je la vois enfin… c'était important…

Et elle continua à ruminer dans ses pensées. Elle avait insisté sur le mot « absolument » et Percy se demandait bien pourquoi.

\- Annabeth, enfin, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Percy, je t'ai pas dit… Ne m'en veux pas surtout…

Elle avait pris un ton sérieux. Un frisson de panique parcourut son dos.

\- Katniss est une demi-déesse, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Euh, parvint-il à dire.

Il se reprit.

\- Je veux dire… Quoi ? Katniss, une Sang-Mêlé ? Annabeth, t'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Percy, je ne suis pas folle. Nico m'a fait part de ses appréhensions. Katniss fait des rêves étranges comme les demi-dieux, et de plus, elle est douée à l'arc et au chant…

\- Attends un peu, la coupa-t-il, ne me dis pas que Katniss est une fille d'Apollon ?

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, pour une fois que ma Cervelle d'Algues a trouvé la réponse !

\- Bah oui, je suis pas si bête que ça.

Il se renfrogna un peu. Annabeth le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile ? Cette dernière, voyant qu'il s'était vexé, se reprit aussitôt :

\- Oh, Percy, ne vois-tu pas que je me moque de toi ? Allez, viens-là Cervelle d'Algues, dit-elle en tapotant de sa main, son épaule.

Percy croisa son regard gris pétillant, si intense, et se décida enfin à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Donc oui, Katniss est une fille d'Apollon, ajouta Annabeth.

Il s'y prit à trois fois. À trois maudites fois, il essaya de convaincre Annabeth d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à Katniss. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

\- Non, on ne peut pas lui dire. Ça ne ferait que l'effrayer.

\- Annabeth, tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi quand on lui a dit pour nous.

\- Elle a très bien réagi. Je sais tout ça Percy, mais on devrait peut-être attendre…

\- Ou demander son avis à Apollon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah oui, continua-t-il, on pourrait lui envoyer un message-iris et lui demander de confirmer nos pensées. Si Katniss est bien une fille d'Apollon, celui-ci n'a plus qu'à lui avouer lui-même. En haïku ou en lyrique, je m'en fiche.

Annabeth rit doucement à cette réplique.

\- Les cheveux de la douce Katniss volent au vent,

Telle une tigresse, elle chasse au soleil levant,

Armée de son arc et de sa flèche,…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je suis un père super cool, termina-t-elle en riant.

Percy rigola à son tour.

\- Je savais pas que tu savais faire de la poésie !

\- Nuance, j'imite Apollon faisant de la poésie.

\- Bon, tu la trouves comment mon idée ?

\- Bien, très bien.

\- Nan, mais sérieusement ?

\- Je te jure, je la trouve excellente, je ne me moque pas de toi.

\- Désolée, deux bonnes réponses en cinq minutes, ça m'étonne de moi !

\- Et bah, t'as encore toute la vie devant toi pour t'étonner mon Percy !

Ou pas. Non, Annabeth ne s'était pas rendu compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de proférer. Si jamais Katniss et lui perdaient, ils partaient pour le district quatorze : la souffrance ou la mort assurée. Mais son défaut fatal revenait, il ne pourrait pas laisser Annabeth. Bref, il n'allait pas continuer à s'étendre sur le sujet et ruminer son triste sort. S'il devait aller au district quatorze, il irait. S'il venait à mourir, il mourrait. Mais au moins, il passerait les derniers jours de sa vie avec celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Percy sourit de bonheur. Il comptait bien en profiter.

\- Percy ?

Annabeth le secouait par l'épaule.

\- Nico doit nous parler, déclara-t-elle.

Celui-ci tenait par la main Gabrielle qui souriait timidement. Nico arborait un air plutôt anxieux mais il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas de son air de tous les jours.

\- Gabrielle est au courant ? demanda Percy.

\- Oui, c'est une mortelle, mais elle sait, répondit Nico

\- Ok, donc Gabrielle, tout ce qui se dit ici, ne sort pas d'ici. C'est clair ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai plus huit ans, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Euh, ok. Bon, bref, Katniss est donc une fille d'Apollon ?

\- Elle n'a pas encore été revendiquée, on ne peut pas le confirmer.

\- Non, c'est vrai, Katniss est super douée à l'arc, c'est sûrement une fille de Poséidon, dit Percy d'un ton sarcastique. Chouette ! Une sœur !

Percy regarda attentivement le fils d'Hadès.

\- Sérieux Nico, on le sait maintenant que c'est une fille d'Apollon. Il n'y a plus aucun doute. Au bout de cinq ans, je pense savoir reconnaître un Sang-mêlé.

\- Attends Cervelle d'Algues, c'est moi qui t'ai mise sur la piste quand même.

\- Ouais, bon, c'est sûr qu'une fille d'Athéna comparée à un fils de Poséidon, ça trouve toujours la réponse en premier. Je comprends pourquoi ils se détestent, tous les oppose : intelligence, sagesse, courage…

\- Courage ? Tu insinues que je ne suis pas courageuse ?

\- Non, mais ta mère a créé l'olive, niveau risques y a pas plus bas.

-Ouais, c'est sûr, une fontaine… J'ai du courage d'être tombée amoureuse de toi.

\- Alors là, y a pas plus faux. Faut vraiment l'avoir ce courage.

\- Et ça fait cinq ans que je l'ai.

\- Et ça fait cinq ans que ça dure, rajouta-t-il.

\- Et là, c'est le moment dans les films où faut s'embrasser à tout prix.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique. Mais pour moi, c'est juste pour faire suer ta mère.

\- La même, répondit Annabeth en souriant.

Percy se pencha lentement vers elle mais deux mains les séparèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Nico riait à gorge déployée tandis que Gabi pouffait derrière sa main.

\- Bon, les tourtereaux, je vous laisse. Percy, tu me diras ton plan plus tard. T'as d'autres préoccupations en tête à ce que je vois, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Annabeth.

Celle-ci rougit comme une pivoine et se contenta d'un sourire gêné.

\- Bon, on en était où ? reprit Percy, une fois les deux préados partis.

\- À ça, dit Annabeth en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss :

\- Katniss Everdeen et Percy Jackson, veuillez vous avancer au bord de la scène.

Les jurés leur annonçaient leurs notes. Katniss doutait qu'elle allait avoir un onze comme la première fois. C'était impossible.

\- Katniss Everdeen, vous obtenez la note de dix. Félicitations !

Ah non, encore une fois. Ça en devenait lassant à la fin. Un flot de souvenirs revint dans sa mémoire. De la deuxième année où elle avait fait les jeux exactement. Ces jeux qui avaient été quelque peu mouvementés. Le président Snow l'avait prévenue que ses actes avaient provoqués une vive rébellion. Les gens des districts se révoltaient contre cette vie injuste, contre le Capitole, contre ces infâmes pacificateurs. Cette rébellion avait éclaté avec des incendies et des manifestations. Le district douze avait été saccagé, complètement pillé. Et Snow avait gagné, encore une fois. La sentence était tombée. En faisant les Hunger games, on ne se remémorait pas la guerre qui avait éclaté auparavant, dans le passé. Par rapport à ce district treize, à ce district de dieux. Non, à partir de ce jour, on se rappelait cette révolution, cette infime espoir de vaincre le Capitole qui avait survolé tous les districts trop pauvres pour oser saisir cette chance. Et pour insister sur cette sanction, le président avait crée pour tous ceux qui osaient encore défier le Capitole, un district quatorze. Pire encore que le douze. Mais la plupart s'était calmée. Sûrement trop peureux pour sacrifier leur vie au prix d'un monde meilleur. Katniss se concentra sur le présent.

\- Percy Jackson, vous obtenez la note très honorable de huit. Vos coups étaient assez maîtrisés mais vous semblez assez réticent à blesser autrui.

Réticent ? Bien sûr que Percy était réticent. Après tout, avait-on l'envie de blesser quelqu'un pour faire plaisir à ces pourritures de jurés ? Non, bien sûr que non. Percy n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de type. Katniss ne l'imaginait pas dans une situation pareille. C'était injuste. Elle l'avait pourtant vu se battre contre Nico et il lui avait semblé que Percy donnait toutes ses forces pour vaincre celui-ci. Mais devant les juges, il n'avait rien fait pour se démarquer. Ses estocades étaient incroyablement simples.

Malgré cela, Percy avait tout de même battu Peeta. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit de réussir en se mesurant à un ancien gagnant. Peeta n'aurait jamais dû choisir l'épée. Mais Katniss pensa qu'il avait voulu se renouveler. De son côté, elle avait réussi l'épreuve avec brio sans aucun risque et acte qui aurait pu choquer ces pauvres jurés. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix de ces derniers.

\- Peeta Mellark, votre combat nous a fort déçu. Nous vous attribuons la note de cinq.

Katniss vit son visage se décomposer. Il essaya immédiatement de se recomposer un masque impassible, complètement infranchissable, mais la déception se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Tandis que votre partenaire nous a plus qu'impressionné. Annabeth Chase, votre prestation était plus que parfaite. Nous octroyons seulement cette note aux meilleurs tributs, et sachez que c'est extrêmement rare. Votre note est donc de douze.

La jolie blonde se figea. Elle demanda dans un murmure presque inaudible :

\- Euh, est-ce possible ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Tout est possible au Capitole, Mlle Chase.

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent sagement à leur place. Percy attrapa la main d'Annabeth. Celle-ci la serra avec gratitude. Elle sourit timidement et Percy lui fit un clin d'œil. Malgré les cinq mètres qui séparaient Katniss du couple de demi-dieux, elle entendit la phrase que Percy glissa à son amoureuse.

\- Encore une fois, je me tape la honte. Athéna bat encore Poséidon.

\- Oui, mais il n'y a que nous qui le savons.

\- On dirait que les rôles sont inversés.

\- Parce que Poséidon est plus intelligent et guerrier qu'Athéna, maintenant ?

\- Ah non, c'est sûr que mon père n'est pas le dieu du combat. Mais il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour se battre.

\- Non, il fonce tête baissée, comme toi, dit Annabeth.

\- Et au final, on se casse la figure au bout du compte.

\- Et oui, toujours ! rit doucement Annabeth.

\- Heureusement que t'es là.

\- Heureusement que _tu_ es là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Percy.

Mais Katniss n'eut pas la chance d'entendre le reste de la conversation. Elle perçut un grognement bestial derrière elle. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut happée par une poigne inconnue. Elle cria de toutes ses forces et se débattit avec acharnement. Ses chevilles furent emprisonnées dans un fil d'or et Katniss tomba lourdement à terre, sa tête frappant le sol. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Peeta et celui de Percy, complètement paniqués, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses premières pensées furent de cet ordre-là : "stupide scène, fallait que tu te trouves à côté d'une forêt !" Elle regarda autour d'elle en se massant le crâne et vit qu'étrangement, elle était seule. Mais cette pensée fut de courte durée. Aussitôt, un homme bourru et taillé comme un lutteur de compétition apparut devant elle, dans un immense flot de lumière. Un immense flot de lumière ? Devenait-elle folle ? Elle ne pût réfléchir à la question plus longtemps car l'homme aux cheveux bruns se mit à parler :

\- Ah, enfin réveillée ! Pas trop tôt ! Moi, je me lève aux aurores pour me rendre aux forges ! Enchanté Mlle Everdeen, Héphaïstos, dieu du feu, des forges et des volcans.

\- Pardon ? réussit-elle à éructer.

\- Par Zeus, tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Apollon ne t'a-t-il rien dit ?

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne savais pas que vous existiez pour de vrai, alors... que Apollon m'ait parlée, c'est plutôt improbable...

\- Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, alors ?

\- Bah si, Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu.

\- La fille du feu ? Ça m'étonnerait...

\- En fait, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle depuis mes premiers Hunger games.

\- Ah, ces satanés jeux... Hadès voulait sûrement agrandir son royaume, m'enfin, c'est pas une raison pour tuer de pauvres innocents. Donc, je vais te dire de qui tu es la fille.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un autre homme débarqua dans la salle. Attendez un peu... Dans une salle ? Elle n'était pas censé être dans une pièce.

L'homme était l'opposé d'Héphaïstos. Une sorte de mannequin pour magazine et la description était assez bien résumée. Il possédait des cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs et un sourire assez... Hmmm... arrogant et fier. Ses épaules étaient musclées et sa silhouette mince et assez grande. Mais le plus bizarre ou le meilleur, sûrement, c'est que sous ces traits, en un peu plus beau, mieux portant et malgré ses cheveux blonds, elle reconnut son père. Non, vous n'avez pas mal entendu. Katniss venait de retrouver son père.

Peeta :

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Katniss se retrouve dans des situations pareilles ? Peeta n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Depuis plus de deux heures que les jurés et tous les participants cherchaient la jeune fille dans la forêt. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils se l'avouent à tous, la fille du feu avait bel et bien disparue. Il n'avait pas vu la bête qui l'avait emportée mais au regard que Percy lui avait lancé ensuite, le jeune homme sût que le demi-dieu en avait une petite idée en tête. Celui-ci avait discuté avec Annabeth pendant un bon quart d'heure après que tout le monde ait stoppé les recherches. Mais impatient et surtout agacé, il rejoignit le couple.

\- Savez-vous ce qu' il se passe ? J'en suis sûr, en fait. Alors, dites le moi.

\- Écoute Peeta, commença Annabeth, nous pensons savoir où elle se trouve, mais nous doutons que tu puisses venir avec nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de venir, Katniss est tout pour moi.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et Annabeth reprit la parole :

\- Parce que nous allons voir les dieux.

\- Les dieux ? Quel rapport ?

\- On aurait dû te le dire avant Peeta. Je suis vraiment désolée mais euh, comment dire... Katniss est une demi-déesse.

Peeta aurait dû être choqué mais il ne réagit même pas. Enfin, en tout cas, pas devant eux.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir la retrouver ?

\- On va essayer, répondit Percy.

\- Mais demain, les jeux commencent ! Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Comme on le fait toujours. Je te promets que Katniss sera dans son lit demain matin, dit Percy avec un léger sourire.

Il voulait croire aux paroles de Percy. Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune. Il rejoignit la suite qu'il partageait avec Annabeth et malgré qu'il soit très tôt, il se coucha dans les draps de flanelle.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit une voix prononçait son nom près de lui. La faible lueur du jour éclaira le visage d'une personne bien connue.

\- Katniss ! Tu es revenue ! Tu es saine et sauve !

\- Chut ! Annabeth dort ! Bah oui, j'allais pas me laisser impressionnée par des dieux de pacotilles !

Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans la pièce.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis pas encore très habituée, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu es la fille de qui ?

\- Je suis la fille d'Apollon. J'ai retrouvé mon père, il n'est pas mort, Peeta. Je suis tellement heureuse.

\- Ouh là, c'est pas dans tes habitudes, ça. Tu me trouves pas un peu superficiel après avoir croiser les grands dieux Olympiens ?

\- Non, et puis tu sais, j'ai aussi mon côté mortel qui fait de moi ce que je suis.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité, Katniss. Ton talent pour l'arc et pour le chant te viennent de ton père, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Tu n'es pas content que je sois revenue, c'est ça ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Alors, tais-toi, petit boulanger, et prends-moi dans tes bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un petit moment mais Katniss rompit l'étreinte en se dégageant doucement de ses bras.

\- Allez, viens, il faut se préparer, les jeux vont commencer. Allons réveiller Annabeth.

Ils attendirent qu'Annabeth soit prête et rejoignirent Percy dans sa chambre. Étrangement, Peeta s'était lié d'amitié avec les deux habitants du district treize et il lui semblait maintenant impossible de s'imaginer sans Annabeth et Percy avec lui. Au moins, il aurait une fine stratège dans son équipe et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Katniss prit la parole, une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table du petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire, cette année, les présentations avec Caesar Flickerman sont supprimées. On n'aura pas de belles robes ou de beaux costumes. C'est Haymitch qui me l'a dit.

\- C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien, dit Peeta. Nous allons voir Effie, après ?

\- Oui, mais je me demande bien qui va être mon styliste pour les jeux, je...

Peeta savait que c'était dur de parler de son ancien styliste pour Katniss. Cinna était comme un ami pour elle. Malheureusement, comme pas mal de gens lors des jeux de l'expiation, il avait été tué par des pacificateurs. Les autres ne firent pas de commentaires et Peeta en fut soulagé.

\- Allons voir notre chère Effie, dit finalement Katniss.

Les quatres jeunes gens sortirent pour rejoindre les cabines des adultes. Ils trouvèrent celle de Effie après maintes couloirs et escaliers. Elle leur ouvrit avec son grand sourire avenant mais surtout avec son maquillage multicolore et une perruque verte pour cette journée. Percy et Annabeth en restèrent bouche bée. Effie leur pria d'entrer et ils s'assirent dans les grands fauteuils de sa suite. Percy fut enchanté de faire la connaissance de Effie, tandis qu'Annabeth regardait le salon, dégoûtée et amusée à la fois. Après quelques minutes, Effie leur demanda de bien vouloir rejoindre leur styliste pour se préparer. Elle les embrassa chacun à leur tour, comme elle en avait l'habitude pour Katniss et lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines de préparation avant les jeux. Ils trouvèrent des personnes accoutrées comme Effie devant celles-ci. Certaines vinrent automatiquement vers chacun d'entre eux et Peeta fut emporté par une jeune demoiselle répondant au doux nom de Sirina. Tout son corps y passa. Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses ongles... Il ne se rappelait pas toute cette préparation pour les jeux. Mais apparemment, on exigeait une tenue irréprochable pour être filmé par les caméras.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, il enfila sa combinaison et sortit de la cabine, et bizarrement, assez fatigué. On l'emmena aux tubes qui conduisaient à l'arène. Il ne reverrait pas Katniss ? Mais quelles étaient ces règles ? Il ne pût y réfléchir plus longtemps. On l'enferma dans le tube transparent et le décompte se fit entendre. Le tube monta et il arriva sur la plateforme de départ. Il regarda autour de lui. Au nom de dieu, du sable. Du sable, partout. Il se trouvait en plein désert. Les jeux de l'étendard commenceront dans dix secondes, annonça la voix dans les enceintes.

Il repéra Annabeth non loin de lui et elle lui fit un signe de tête vers la corne d'abondance qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres. Il leur fallait des armes, c'était obligatoire.

Cinq, quatre,... Tu peux y arriver, pensa-t-il, deux, un...

La conque retentit et il sauta dans le sable brûlant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dernier chapitre posté pour aujourd'hui ! Je poste la suite dans deux jours environ ! :) Merci de laisser une petite review ! **

Si Percy avait eu un bout de papier sous la main, il en aurait fait une liste à cocher. Une liste qui validerait ses "exploits" à ne pas refaire.

*Tuer un monstre à l'aide d'une simple épée. C'est fait.

* Combattre un tas de demi-dieux déjantés ou leurs parents en personne. C'est bon.

* Survivre jusqu'à dix-sept ans, c'est OK.

* Tuer un titan surpuissant, c'est fait aussi.

* Survivre dans un milieu hostile, en l'occurrence un désert... Bah, cette étape venait de commencer. Sachant que la première et la troisième condition, dureront, il espérait pour la troisième, assez longtemps encore.

Donc, allez savoir pourquoi, Percy pensait à tout ça pendant les dix dernières secondes de sa véritable vie de demi-dieu. Maintenant, il était un humain tout à fait normal qui ne pouvait pas se servir de quelconques pouvoirs marins, surtout dans un désert. Mais qui dit désert, dit forcément oasis. Les juges n'étaient pas si cruels, non ?

Bon, concentre-toi sur le jeu, se persuada-t-il.

Une voix enregistrée résonna dans l'arène.

\- Que les jeux de l'étendard commencent !

La corne d'abondance se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres. Katniss lui avait assuré que les armes étaient primordiales. Il respira une dernière fois pour se donner du courage et sauta à terre.

Percy pensait atterrir de façon héroïque. Retomber un genou au sol, à moitié accroupi, une main posée dignement à terre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa posture. Il sentit ses pieds se poser sur le sable, vacilla légèrement et partit en direction de la corne dans une course effrénée. Il eut le malheur de regarder derrière lui. Tout les participants couraient dans le même sens, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux et la mâchoire serrée par la rage. Séparés de leur partenaire pour le moment, ils se moquaient pas mal de l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils couraient, ils vivaient leurs jeux, c'était tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

Percy redoubla d'effort. Il arriva enfin sur la pierre grise qui constituait le sol de la corne d'abondance. Il chercha frénétiquement une épée en acier car la sienne ne ferait pas l'affaire. Même si elle était fabriquée pour lui et donc, parfaitement équilibrée. Il en trouva une assez longue et qui tenait bien dans sa poigne. Il se munit rapidement d'une machette et prit un sac au hasard. Les autres tributs arrivaient à leur tour. Annabeth et Peeta les premiers. Mais il détourna le regard et repéra enfin Katniss, déjà en train de s'éloigner de la corne.

\- Katniss ! hurla-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ils gravirent ensemble la dune de la petite vallée où se trouvait la corne. Et ce qu'ils virent au sommet les cloua sur place. La dune redescendait en pente douce et se terminait à la limite... d'une forêt. Une forêt remplie d'arbres immenses et touffus. Le genre de forêt qui ne laissait passer qu'un infime rayon de lumière et n'arborait aucune clairière. Percy regarda sa partenaire.

\- On y va ?

\- C'est parti... répondit Katniss.

Et ils reprirent leur course de plus belle.

Ce n'est que quand ils n'entendirent et ne virent plus personne derrière eux qu'ils se stoppèrent au pied d'un grand saule. Percy tomba à terre, aussi épuisé que quand il levait des tempêtes terribles. Katniss se posa à ses côtés et ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence complet, seulement troublé par leurs respirations encore haletantes. Curieusement, Percy sentit que l'air était bien plus frais que dans le petit désert. Enfin, plus frais... De quarante-cinq à trente degrés. Il tourna la tête vers Katniss qui semblait avoir repris toutes ses couleurs.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, je suis habituée maintenant.

\- Comment fait-t-on pour trouver notre étendard ? embraya-t-il directement.

\- Regarde dans nos sacs.

\- Mais on les a pris au hasard ! Comment peut-on savoir si ce sont les nôtres ?

\- Regarde, je te dis.

Percy obéit à contrecœur et ouvrit un des sacs. Il y trouva des biscuits secs, une gourde malheureusement vide, une corde, des hameçons (au cas où l'envie de pêcher nous prenait) et un mystérieux petit appareil technologique. Il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche et l'écran s'alluma.

\- Veuillez nous indiquer votre empreinte digitale, prononça une voix métallique.

\- Je fais quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'appuie sur l'écran ?

\- Bah oui, dit Katniss, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il posa son index sur la petite tablette et aussitôt, la voix s'éleva :

\- Percy Jackson et Katniss Everdeen, voici votre plan. Votre mission consiste à retrouver votre étendard et le protéger de toutes attaques éventuelles, et ceci, jusqu'à la fin des jeux. La perte de votre étendard sera signalée par un petit bip sonore. Une fois l'étendard perdu, toute récupération de celui-ci est interdite. Merci d'avoir écouter ces conseils. Pour toutes autres informations, tapez un. Pour signaler votre abandon, tapez deux. Pour...

\- Ouais, bon, on a compris, souffla Percy.

Il regarda le petit plan qui s'était affiché à droite de l'écran. Un point rouge clignotait à l'intérieur d'un cercle creux vert. Un point jaune se trouvait loin de ce point rouge dans un cercle bleu. Les légendes de ces couleurs étaient inscrites au-dessous de la carte. Le point rouge indiquait leur emplacement alors que le jaune signifiait celui de leur étendard. Quant aux cercles, il y en avait quatres. Le jaune était le plus petit, puis venait ensuite le vert dans lequel ils se trouvaient, le bleu puis le blanc. Mais aucune indication ne permit à Percy de savoir ce que leur réservé les autres cercles.

\- Bref, conclut-il. En gros, on est encore très loin de trouver notre étendard.

Annabeth :

\- Allez Peeta ! On est presque arrivé !

Annabeth et son partenaire se trouvaient à quelques minutes de leur étendard. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le petit point rouge sur leur carte électronique, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient à des millions d'années de ce fichu petit point jaune. Elle s'attendit encore à ce que Peeta lui demande s'ils étaient arrivés, comme un enfant de cinq ans. Mais ce dernier s'était tu. Intriguée, Annabeth jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Et elle ne vit pas le jeune homme blond.

\- Peeta ? Peeta, c'est pas drôle, où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Allez, sors de ta cachette. T'es pathétique, là.

Encore un silence pesant. Annabeth commença à paniquer. Et si ce n'était pas une farce ?

\- Peeta ?! cria-t-elle plus fort. Peeta, je t'en supplie, réponds !

Elle revint en courant sur ses pas mais aucune trace de lui. Il s'était comme envolé.

\- Peeta ! Peeta !

Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort. Elle perdait son sang-froid.

\- Annabeth, arrête de paniquer, ça ne sert à rien, se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Soudain, un craquement de feuilles retentit derrière elle. Jamais elle ne s'était retournée aussi vite de sa vie. Et malheureusement, elle aurait préféré s'en abstenir. Un loup au pelage gris se tenait devant elle.

\- Oh mes dieux, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de jurer par les dieux de l'Olympe, alors qu'elle était filmée et diffusée en directe dans tout Panem. C'est pas ta priorité, se réprimanda-t-elle.

Le loup la regardait intensément comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son regard. Il avança d'un pas et Annabeth sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur elle, comme Annabeth croyait qu'il en avait l'intention, il ouvrit la gueule et se mit... à parler.

\- Viens avec moi, je sais où se trouve Peeta.

Annabeth aurait pu courir se réfugier dans un endroit sûr, mais elle était tellement pétrifiée, qu'elle n'osa pas bouger. Et aussitôt le loup eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un deuxième apparut à côté de lui, exactement identique. Il parla à son tour d'une voix métallique, comme si elle n'était pas réelle. Ce qui, normalement, aurait dû être le cas.

\- Non, ne l'écoute pas, je sais où se trouve Peeta.

Puis, un clone de ce loup se renouvela encore une fois. Il répéta les mêmes paroles. Et un autre apparut à son tour, puis un autre, et encore un autre...

Annabeth cria d'impuissance :

\- Taisez-vous ! Peeta ! Peeta ! Non, arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Assaillie par les hurlements des dizaines de loups, elle tomba au sol, sur les genoux.

\- Je vous en prie ! Taisez-vous ! Peeta, Peeta ! répétait-elle. S'il te plaît, reviens Peeta !

Et elle se roula en boule, complètement paniquée.

Quand les hurlements cessèrent enfin, elle se releva doucement en se massant le crâne.

\- Peeta... eut-elle encore la force de demander.

Elle s'aperçut que tous les loups avaient disparu. Et soudain, dans le silence pesant qui régnait jusque-là, elle entendit une voix étouffée, un murmure presque inaudible :

\- Annabeth.

\- Peeta ? réagit-elle instinctivement, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Annabeth... je suis là... dans les buissons...

Elle chercha le jeune homme du regard et vit une main lasse s'élever au-dessus des buissons.

\- Peeta ! Oh, Peeta, ça va ? fit-elle, soulagée.

Elle s'approcha de son coéquipier. Des estafilades ornaient ses joues et son front, son T-shirt était en morceaux et ses cheveux trempés et dégoulinants.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire jeter à l'eau et faillit se noyer, plutôt pas mal, répondit-il en souriant.

Annabeth lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Imbécile ! Tu m'as faite une de ces peurs ! Ne me refait plus jamais une chose pareille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Non, en fait, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Tu me raconteras plus tard. Montre-moi ce point d'eau. J'ai terriblement soif.

\- D'accord, maman Annabeth, en avant ! répondit Peeta.

Ils arrivèrent au point d'eau à la nuit tombée. Jamais Annabeth ne fut aussi soulagée de boire de l'eau. Ils se partagèrent les gâteaux qu'elle avait récoltés et s'allongèrent ensuite sur leurs duvets, repus et soulagés.

Annabeth était encore un peu perturbée par les loups et se demandait s'il y aurait encore d'autres mésaventures comme celles-ci. Peeta parut le remarquer.

\- Annabeth, ça ne va pas ?

\- Percy me manque, mentit-elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, un mensonge. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Enfin, adieu. Elle remercia les dieux de se trouver avec un autre garçon qui certes, ne remplacerait, au grand jamais, Percy, mais qui était de bonne compagnie et comprenait ses inquiétudes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle, voyant que Peeta attendait une réponse concrète, ça va aller. J'espère juste que Percy et Katniss ont trouvé de l'eau, qu'ils sont en sécurité et qu'ils pensent à nous en regardant les étoiles.

\- J'espère aussi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Bonne nuit, Peeta.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Annabeth.


End file.
